This disclosure relates to a musical instrument drumstick made of wood, and in particular a drumstick made of wood that is treated with an open flame.
Drumsticks are typically made of a hard wood, such as oak, hickory, or maple, with either a lacquer or natural finish. It well established that the removal of moisture from the wood increases the playability of the drumstick. However, the conventional drying process does not alter the fibrous makeup of the outer portion of the drumstick.
Conventionally, a solid wood dowel is kiln dried to a certain percentage of moisture and subsequently transformed into a drumstick, a finished product, through the removal of wood from the dowel. The process of indirect heating in a kiln dries the dowel substantially uniformly throughout its cross section, to moisture content typically in the range of about 6% to about 10%.